


Cups of tea and mad people on Halloween

by HebeAndersen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Halloween
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.<br/>Aveva insistito con Gretel per non allontanarsi troppo nel loro consueto giro di “dolcetto o scherzetto” ma lei riusciva sempre a convincerlo a fare tutto quello che voleva.<br/>Così era per colpa della sua adorata sorellina se ora si trovava seduto nel salotto dell'uomo più strano che avesse mai visto in vita sua, con una tazza di tè in mano. [...]<br/>Hansel davvero non riusciva a capire come Gretel, seduta al suo fianco, potesse essere così tranquilla e a proprio agio.<br/>Dove diamine era finito?! Chi caspita erano quei due strani personaggi che si ostinavano a tenerlo lì, senza dargli un paio di caramelle e mandarlo a casa?<br/>Possibile che non sapessero che quella era la notte di Halloween?<br/>[ Scritta per l'Halloweekend di We are out for prompt ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cups of tea and mad people on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'Halloweekend 2015 di We are out for prompt.  
> Già pubblicata sul mio account di Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.  
> Prompt: Fiabe/modern AU!: Hansel e Gretel si perdono in un bosco mentre fanno dolcetto o scherzetto, e finiscono a casa di Alice e suo zio Cappellaio che li invitano a prendere il tè. Ma è la notte di Halloween in cui tutto può succedere.

  
  
Hansel sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.  
Aveva insistito con Gretel per non allontanarsi troppo nel loro consueto giro di “dolcetto o scherzetto” ma lei riusciva sempre a convincerlo a fare tutto quello che voleva.  
Così era per colpa della sua adorata sorellina se ora si trovava seduto nel salotto dell'uomo più strano che avesse mai visto in vita sua, con una tazza di tè in mano.  
Ancora non riusciva a capire cosa ci facesse una villa stramba come quella in mezzo ad un bosco ma Hansel preferiva non farsi troppe domande – meno complicazioni.  
« Sono davvero felice che siate venuti a trovarmi nel giorno del mio non compleanno. Nessuno mi viene mai a trovare di solito, l'unica è la mia adorata nipotina, lei non si dimentica mai di festeggiare assieme a me. »  
La ragazzina – una biondina di nome Alice con un forte accento inglese – sentendosi chiamare in causa, annuì allegra andandosi a sedere di fianco allo zio.  
« Lei viene sempre a prendere una buona tazza di tè e cantiamo assieme fino alla mattina. »  
« Non dimenticarti della Lepre Marzolina e dello Stregatto. » lo rimproverò dolcemente la giovane.  
Hansel davvero non riusciva a capire come Gretel, seduta al suo fianco, potesse essere così tranquilla e a proprio agio.  
Dove diamine era finito?! Chi caspita erano quei due strani personaggi che si ostinavano a tenerlo lì, senza dargli un paio di caramelle e mandarlo a casa?  
Possibile che non sapessero che quella era la notte di Halloween?  
Forse per prendersi beffa di lui, forse perchè certi pensieri era meglio non averli in quel momento, tutte le luci della casa si spensero improvvisamente, lasciando la buffa comitiva nel buio più totale.  
Come se non bastasse, un rumore dal piano superiore ruppe il pauroso silenzio che si era creato, facendogli avvertire un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ora sì che Hansel potè dire di avere davvero paura!  
Senza alcuna vergogna – nessuno poteva vederlo in fondo – si strinse istintivamente alla più piccola che si era appena irrigidita.  
« Devono essere stati i Gorgosprizzi. »  
« Oh mia cara, non dire sciocchezze: deve essere per forza uno spirito in cerca di vendetta. »  
« Allora sono certa sia l'anima di Jack O'Lantern. Dici che si unirebbe per un tè? »  
Il ragazzo sentì il calore rassicurante di Gretel venir meno, quando la ragazza si alzò in piedi.  
« Qualcuno deve andare a vedere. » spiegò solamente.  
Quando capì che – come suo solito – la sorella stava cercando di salvare la situazione lasciandolo solo, Hansel sentì le sue gambe scattare in piedi e le sue braccia artigliarle la spalla inconsciamente.  
« Vengo con te. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti protegga...potrebbe essere pericoloso. » mormorò più rivolto a sé stesso che a lei - perchè di stare lì in compagnia di quei due matti, non se ne parlava proprio.

**

Il ragazzo davvero non capiva perchè le persone fossero così fissate con le scale a chiocciola di legno.  
Non aveva niente contro l'oggetto in questione ma non riusciva a pensare a niente che potesse eguagliarle in terrore in quel momento: ogni singolo passo risuonava forte e chiaro tra quelle pareti, producendo un rumore sinistro di legno che scricchiola e respiri ansiosi.  
Strettamente aggrappato a Gretel, Hansel cercava di non pensare a quali mostruosità potevano celarsi là sopra: un fantasma, uno scheletro, una strega pronta a mangiarli erano idee troppo raccapriccianti per lui – e sperava troppo fantasiose.  
« Questa è la stanza del contatore. »  
La voce di Alice – perchè ovviamente lei e suo zio avevano molto insistito per accompagnarli – sembrava altissima in tutto quel silenzio ma la biondina non sembrava esserne spaventata.  
Si avvicinò leggera davanti alla porta che spalancò senza neanche degnarsi di avvisare.  
Insomma poteva esserci di tutto lì dentro, per la miseria!  
Gretel avanzò piano, lasciando per un attimo la presa del fratello.  
« Sembra tutto a posto. » disse dopo un veloce controllo « Ci siamo spaventati per nulla, la corrente è solo andata via. »  
Con l'aiuto del Cappellaio – così si era presentato – la ragazza fece tornare la luce nella casa – e la tranquillità nell'animo di Hansel.  
« Mio caro amico, non capisco perchè tu fossi così tanto terrorizzato. Tua sorella deve aver perso l'uso del braccio destro per quanto l'hai stretto. »  
Hansel voleva tappargli la bocca con un'affermazione non proprio gentile ma il rumore di poco prima lo bloccò.  
« Avete sentito anche voi? » chiese in modo talmente flebile da non udirsi da solo.  
« Oh, ma allora Jack O'Lantern è davvero venuto a prendere il tè con noi. Zio, dobbiamo assolutamente invitarlo. »  
Un urlo decisamente poco consono uscì dalle labbra del ragazzo, nel tentare di bloccare Alice che era corsa a spalancare la porta da cui proveniva il rumore incriminato.  
Senza rendersene conto, scivolò a terra coprendosi il viso con le mani in un buffo tentativo di difesa.  
Poi avvertì qualcosa di umido sulle sue dita e, senza volerlo, scattò in piedi, urlando più forte che poteva, le mani sugli occhi e la disperazione sul volto.  
Un miagolio gli giunse alle orecchie assieme a delle piccole risate.  
Hansel – con molto coraggio, eh! - decise di guardare il mostro che lo aveva assalito e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un gattino dal pelo rosa, stretto al petto dall'inglesina.  
« Ti presento Stregatto. »  
Il ragazzo sentì le guance farsi calde quando realizzò la situazione.  
Aveva avuto paura di un micio?!  
« Purtroppo Lepre Marzolina l'ha fatto arrabbiare e rincorrendolo, ha fatto cadere tutti i barattoli della cucina. » spiegò lei con un sorriso.

**

« Tornerete a trovarci ancora vero? »  
Hansel non aveva avuto il fegato di rispondere di no sul momento ma mentre tornava a casa con sua sorella, aveva deciso una cosa: mai e poi mai avrebbe rimesso piede in quella casa.  
Non aveva intenzione di vivere un'altra esperienza del genere.  
Morire dalla paura e dall'imbarazzo tutto insieme era stato più che sufficiente.  
« Prometti una cosa Gretel. Da oggi in poi ascolterai sempre tuo fratello d'accordo? E niente dolci per te. Con lo spavento che ho preso, ho bisogno di tutti gli zuccheri possibili per riprendermi. »  
Una risatina sommessa e una mano nella sua, gli fecero capire che per Gretel sarebbe sempre stato un libro aperto.  
« Vediamo di tornare a casa. Brutte esperienze oggi ne abbiamo avute abbastanza. Manca solo il lupo cattivo ormai! »  
  



End file.
